Old Love
by yaba
Summary: He was wrong. This isn't a last love, it is an old love, one deep rooted in centuries, an unshakeable bond that entwines them in each others' lives whether they want to or not, her only mistake was not realizing this decades earlier. Caroline/Klaus Post 4.24.
1. February 2014

Old Love

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, title inspired by Eric Clapton's song of the same name.

Rating: M

Spoiler: 4.24 (TVD), None (TO)

A/N: It figures that the couple that would pull me out of the woodwork will likely not even share screen time in the near future. After the finale aired, I made my peace but this idea wouldn't leave me. Ergo this one shot is now actually a six-parter! I love these two characters separately and together though, which is rare and exciting so I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also thank you to my wonderful beta, Cathy. You are simply the best!

xxx

"_Without a family, man, alone in the world, trembles with the cold."  
-Andre Maurois (French Author)_

xxx

_**February 2014**_

**New Orleans**

The crib is beautiful. It stands on four elegant legs of rich mahogany that fan into an equally elegant body. If she inhales deeply enough, she can detect the faint traces of varnish paint that linger in the air.

It stands at an angle, close enough to the window but just out of reach of the sunlight, a necessary precaution that chips at her heart a little. It's a stark reminder of why she's here and what she'd learned only a mere few hours ago.

But she's not going to think about that now, especially how much it hurts to be kept in the dark like this. When she finally lets herself look at him, fully take him in, her heart clenches for an entirely different reason.

It's been nearly a year since she has last seen him, since he planted the softest of kisses on her cheek, professed his love to her, and walked her home as if it were nothing.

Yet it feels like no time has passed at all.

So much has happened since then, so much loss, so much change. At first, getting Elijah's call felt like a blessing in disguise, a reprieve granted by the universe to let her escape Mystic Falls and all the pain she had endured over the last eight months. Yet looking at the obviously broken man in front of her, body hunched over a crib that will never be used, she knows the pain he has suffered is incomparable.

And somehow it lessens the feeling of betrayal, because he's already paying his penance a thousand fold.

She also knows she will eventually forgive him, because that's what you do for the people in your inner circle, which despite her better judgment, includes him.

"You came," his murmur reverberates through the room, cutting through her thoughts, and she takes a step towards him.

Sensing his need for space, she perches herself on the bench beside him as close to the edge as possible.

"It's beautiful work." She comments for lack of anything to say, insecurity seeping in at her inability to help him.

He leans away from the crib at that moment, as if sensing her thoughts; and then he's finally looking at her. As usual she can't help herself, eyes flickering to his as if on cue, breath now involuntarily hitching, because even now, where her feelings and desires have no place, he still manages to stir something within her.

Except, unlike every other time before, he just stares at her as if he sees right through her, dark eyes somehow darker but also duller, missing their usual mischievous glint, their depth…their magnetic pull that has always somehow managed to reel her in.

Her heart clenches painfully at the sight of him so disheveled, so exposed and so nonchalant about it. Even when he was under Silas' control, he still used rage and violence as a shield, now he just doesn't seem to care about anything and the realization chills her bones.

So she does the only thing that makes sense and closes the proximity between them, pulling him into a hug.

It's not a long emotional embrace but it's enough for her to feel a hint of relief, to gather her wits about her, and fully assess the state he's in.

She pulls back and she's determined again, channeling the inner resolve she thinks will someday be legendary (if she lives to even a decade, let alone a century).

"I'm sorry about what happened."

The first signs of some emotion appear on his face but it leaves her feeling more unsettled than anything; his lips curve into a smile but it doesn't reach his eyes at all.

"I appreciate that, love but that's what I get for trusting a witch."

His mood swings are legendary but this 180 leaves her with a bad case of whiplash; his earlier vulnerability is now masked by a cold indifference that's just teetering on the edge of rage. As much as it unnerves her, at least this is confirmation that he hasn't turned off his humanity; she can't even comprehend what _that _Klaus would look like.

The relief is short lived as she realizes that he's staring more intently at her now, likely using his study of her as a distraction for the turmoil he feels inside. She doesn't mind it, not really, but heavy silences remind her that less than six hours ago she had absolutely no clue that Klaus was going to be a father, a father to a child he would share with _her_.

Caroline wills herself not to think about it, because regardless of her personal feelings toward Hayley, immortal or not, one should not envy or hate the dead.

"It's not your fault." She refocuses on him instead.

"Don't." He warns quietly but effectively. She is aware that any empty words of comfort will likely send him over the edge, and he desperately doesn't want to go there, especially not with her present.

This revelation gives her a sense of comfort. Knowledge that he still wants to protect her, even if it's from himself, prompts her to a retreat. Caroline nods silently, peering down at the sliver of space between them, realizing for the first time just how close they're sitting next to each other.

Klaus must realize this too as he glances more intently at her, a wan smile exposing his dimples, but just barely. Another stretch of silence follows and she's lulled into a false sense of content when he speaks, jolting her yet again with his soft inquiry.

"How's university treating you?"

She makes eye contact, blinks, a war of emotions stirring inside her as she tries to gauge whether he's fooling her again or whether he truly doesn't know, doesn't know that Bonnie is dead, that Stefan is missing and that Tyler never came back home.

Looking closer, it's apparent that he in fact does not to know anything, which means he hasn't been keeping tabs on her.

Somehow that stings.

"I deferred Cambridge for a year." She replies somewhat coolly, revels in the surprise that flickers in his eyes.

He hadn't thought she'd have it in her to leave Mystic Falls…well she did or at least she'd had the intention until everything went to hell.

"Still can't leave that little town behind, can you?" His mocking reply, though familiar, signals that he truly doesn't know her reasons for staying so she doesn't take the bait.

"Not exactly," she mutters back, bitterness lacing her voice irrespective of her attempt at nonchalance.

Caroline looks away from him, not wanting to confront either the pity or guilt he might feel if he figures out that something happened. Either emotion would feel awful coming from him. What she doesn't anticipate however is the warmth of his hand as it settles unexpectedly on top of hers.

"Caroline, what-…"

"Don't," she hisses, throwing his own words at him as she meets his eyes sharply, letting him know that he has no right to give her comfort yet.

He gets it and doesn't fight her. Instead he quickly removes himself from the bench they're sitting on in favor of the liquor cabinet, taking the warmth of his touch with him.

"Well then it appears as though we have reached an impasse, sweetheart." He speaks slowly, deliberately as he pours blood from a crystal decanter into two identical glasses. The smell is intoxicating, reminding her that she hasn't fed in far too long and she begrudgingly accepts the glass as he comes back to hand it to her.

"Neither one of us wants to discuss the happenings of the last eight months, so whatever shall we do to pass the time?"

His voice is borderline wicked, flirtatious and paired with his smirk, it's almost easy to forget why she's here and what has happened. Perhaps that is his aim and she can't really blame him.

"If I recall correctly, this is one of your favorite cities, full of art, music, and culture," she takes a tentative step towards him, hoping he won't take negatively to her reference of his voicemail all those months ago (it's perfectly acceptable that she has it memorized, really it is).

"So maybe you can finally show me." She doesn't realize she whispers the last part until it's too late already and she holds an unnecessary breath waiting for his unreadable expression to change, to at least _hint_ at how he's feeling.

And as he smiles, no _grins _at her over the rim of his glass, her heart finally cracks.

"As the lady wishes."

xxx

Much later, curled up in front of the fireplace with a glass of bourbon in her hand and Klaus next to her, Caroline allows herself to briefly reflect on the day.

New Orleans is indeed a beautiful city and even with this uncertainty wedged between them, today was one of those rare instances when they have been able to truly enjoy each other's company without the outside world infringing.

"I had a great time today," she says softly, feeling the need to convey her gratitude, "thank you for playing tour guide."

The smile he gives her is genuine, if a bit sad.

"You're welcome, love." He murmurs back, not looking away even though she expects him to.

"It's all I really ever wanted to do," he adds knowingly, holding her gaze for a beat too long.

Caroline has to look away, because his words sound almost like an apology (almost) and she can't forgive him just yet; the wound is still too fresh, the betrayal still stings.

And now it's back in full force.

From the corner of her eye, she sees his expression harden at her lack of a reply but she doesn't say anything, wants to neither placate nor fight him. A sense of urgency cuts through her and she drains the rest of her glass.

It's time for her to leave. After all, when Elijah called her, he had asked her for a simple favor.

"_If you could get him to say at least a few words, Caroline. Please, my brother has barely left his room in weeks."_

And she accomplished that task; hell she even got him to spend the day outside. If he hasn't turned his humanity off now, he will probably not do it any time in the future.

He will be just fine, he somehow always is.

"_We are the same, you and I." _

She doesn't want to believe it but he was right. They are the same and they're both survivors; and now it's time for her to go home and learn to _survive_ again.

"I should go." She announces, pushing herself off the couch to stand in front of him, but it doesn't seem like he has noticed.

"What is it?" He questions softly instead, and the knot beneath her ribs tightens at the sight of tears in his eyes, "what is it about me that makes me so unworthy of family?"

In any other circumstance, _any other_, she would suggest that if he wants to have a family, he shouldn't try to dagger his siblings whenever he disagrees with them. However, when Klaus looks at her, all Caroline wants to do is reassure him that he is, in fact, worthy of family…and so much more.

"Look, I know what happened is awful," he tries to turn away, but she squeezes herself in between him and the arm of the couch, "and I know you blame yourself and that you think this was your last chance at having a real family, but that's just not true."

He audibly scoffs at her, but she doesn't let it deter her, instead Caroline forcibly tugs on his forearm to get him to look at her, "you have Elijah and Rebekah, they _are_ your family and I'm-…"

She freezes, fully aware that her impulsivity has gotten the best of her yet again. However, this time, she doesn't hide, figuring that in this case, she can be vulnerable with him, especially if it helps her get her point across.

"I am around." She admits, but doesn't wait for him to counter her thoughts or argue, "so you have to promise me something."

He still hasn't looked at her, just stares blankly into the fire, body so motionless, he reminds her of the statues they saw in one of the art galleries they visited today.

Another tug on his arm doesn't work, so Caroline leans forward, gently cradling his cheek in her palm. It forces him to look at her and she runs her thumb delicately across his stubbled jaw.

The effect this has on her is dizzying but she shoves it aside.

"Promise me you will not turn it off."

She searches his face, for any sign that she's gotten through to him, even a little bit. Seconds seem to stretch like hours between them and the fire crackling in the background only further underscores her determination.

Minutes go by without him saying anything but Caroline doesn't waver, not when so much is at stake. Then, unexpectedly, she feels his fingers wrap around her wrist, giving it a gentle squeeze before withdrawing.

"I promise." Klaus acquiesces a moment later and the smile spreads on her lips unconsciously. He looks at her with such adoration, she can't help the heat rising to her cheeks and for a moment, it all feels so normal, so _them_, tears rush to her eyes.

Whether from grief or from relief, she does not know but Klaus doesn't give her a chance to find out.

"Now go," He urges her unexpectedly, "go fix whatever you need to in that supernaturally crippled town of yours and then for heaven's sake, go out and see the world."

The way he says this so passionately, almost as if he's imploring her, fills her with a strength Caroline didn't know she needed. It also serves as a reminder that regardless of what has happened, she still deserves to experience all the trappings of immortality, travel included.

"You owe it to yourself." He adds gently and she realizes just how much he truly wants this for her …even if it's not with him.

"I'll send you postcards." She suggests with a small smile, trying to infuse the moment with much needed levity.

"No need, sweetheart. I am certain I can paint any city you visit from memory." He teases right back, smile wider than she's seen it all day.

"Not fair." She shoots back, "you have like a thousand years on me."

"Better catch up then, love." He winks at her and she doesn't even realize how relaxed she is or how much she has missed their banter until this very moment.

And that's probably why she should leave…leave before it's too hard. She hesitates for a moment, suspended in indecision and Klaus seems to sense this as his smile is replaced with a frown.

"You need to go now. It's not safe for you here." He declares and a part of her wonders if this is just his way of making it easier for her to leave. She knows there is a grain of truth in his warning. There is a war brewing and with her history, she's likely to get caught in the crossfire if she stays.

"I already took a risk showing you around the city today. If Marcel catches wind of you being here…"

She can't help the chill that settles in the pit of her stomach, so she nods and stands without a fight. A part of her, however, can't leave without warning him all the same.

"Be careful, Klaus."

He fixes her with an artificial smile.

"Don't worry about me, love. I cannot be killed, remember?"

Somehow that doesn't make her feel any better. She takes her leave and she's almost at the doorway, when she hears him.

"Thank you, Caroline."

At that she has to turn around, catching his searching gaze as he fixes it on her from his place by the fireplace. He looks so lonely standing there illuminated by the red and orange flames that she can't help but worry for him. A feeling of foreboding settles within her and she bites the inside of her cheek to stop herself from voicing her concerns.

She's done all that she can. The rest is up to him.

"You're welcome. Now look out for my postcards and try not to get jealous, okay?"

"I'll try, love."

And when he raises his glass at her, matching her smile with one of his own, Caroline instinctively knows that this won't be the last time she will see him.

xxx


	2. September 2039

Old Love

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, title inspired by Eric Clapton's song of the same name.

Rating: M

Spoiler: 4.24

A/N: Thank you for all the fantastic feedback! It's nice to be back in the writing world with such a reception :). Thank you also to my beta, Cathy, who is quick and efficient and always a great sounding board for me. I hope you guys like this chapter. More to come soon!

xxx

_"Тhere isn't much I wouldn't do for you. Тhe stupider, the better."  
- Richelle Mead (American author)_

xxx

**_September 2039_**

**Berlin**

She sits at her kitchen table, a half empty bottle of cheap wine at her right and her phone to her left.

A part of her has always known that this day would come and that it wouldn't be at all what she'd hoped but rather everything she'd feared. All day she has felt strange, waking up with a sinking feeling that she couldn't quite shake.

Now she knows what that was and can't help but think that Stefan was entirely right about her vampirism. Perhaps a part of her immortality had amplified some of the more unsavory parts of her human personality, but with that came the added self-awareness and emotional intelligence she has now learned to trust.

That can be the only explanation for how unsettled she has felt all day. Her body and mind already knew that something was brewing, and that her stay in Germany was about to become infinitely more complicated.

The knot beneath her ribs tightens at the thought, and she reaches for the bottle, wishing for the alcohol to bring her a reprieve from the situation. She knows how she feels about this but her mind still hasn't truly caught up.

She also can't stop remembering the last time she saw him and the deal she made with his siblings.

"_Contact me only if something goes wrong…only if he needs me." _

That had been her way of assuaging guilt for not sticking around even though neither sibling judged her for it. If anything, they were both sympathetic, understanding the position she was in: wanting to be there for someone who had grown important to her, but needing time to herself to lick her wounds…to mend _her_ heart after suffering a betrayal.

That's why the moment she saw that text message, the weight in her chest grew, threatening to crush her with anxiety and guilt. There was no reason for Rebekah Mikaelson to contact her unless…something was terribly wrong; unless it was a situation that neither she nor Elijah (the _Originals, _for fuck's sake) could handle.

And what could that something be if not for what Caroline had feared most from the moment she left New Orleans. Her fear had only been confirmed when she read the message from the blonde Original.

And now, she can't even touch her phone anymore, just keeps staring at it like it will give her foresight, center her emotions and force her to come up with some sort of plan…because she knows she only has a bit of time before the inevitable happens…before_ he_ happens.

The thought spurs her into action and she takes one more swig of the wine before deciding that she needs a _real_ drink, and she knows just the place. She grabs her phone one last time though, reading over the message from _RM _just once more…just to confirm.

Inevitably, it leaves her with the same dread, guilt, and strange exhilaration.

She leaves without it.

_I know we promised not to contact you but it's bad, Caroline. Nik's turned it off and for a while we were able to keep him under control but now he's disappeared…just be careful. _

xxx

Her mind is miles away from the darkened, emptying street and perhaps that's her first mistake.

Her second is trusting her instincts to warn her if something is amiss, which they fail to do, because, duh, she's not concentrating at all. So when she pushes the door open to find her favorite bar completely empty, save for one occupant, she cannot conceal her surprise.

And it's enough to give Klaus the ammunition he needs.

"Finally, darling. You've kept me waiting for a good two hours now." He pauses, and she swears it's for dramatic effect, "but then again, what's two hours in comparison to thirty years?"

His amusement never wavers and neither does the coldness in his eyes; and even though it's been close to three decades since she's been afraid of Klaus, a shiver runs down her spine involuntarily. He can tell immediately of course, and the smirk he gives her, along with the blatant onceover, leaves her throat uncomfortably dry.

"Shall I interest you in a drink?" He asks, as if reading her mind and there's a split second where Caroline swears she sees a flicker of _something_ in his eyes, some _emotion_ that tells her that even in his current state, Klaus would never purposely hurt her.

And despite her better judgment, she listens to her instincts, which are now on full alert.

"Well since you compelled all the patrons of my favorite bar to get lost, _along with the bartender, _I guess I have no choice but to drink with you." She snipes back at him, but it has no effect on him.

The sting is unexpected, but this time she is prepared and betrays nothing of what she feels. She knows logically that this has nothing to do with her. After all, she has seen many a vampire switch off their humanity since Elena, but the thing, Caroline quickly realizes, about Klaus without his humanity is that he is still just as captivating.

He still exudes his usual confidence laced with a good dose of arrogance, but whereas others she has seen without humanity, Elena included, come off as a true blank canvas, Klaus is still replete with color, his spirit still somehow shines through.

A strange sense of urgency suddenly fills her, a growing desire to force him back to his infuriating, at times pompous, and tenacious self, because _this _Klaus is quite possibly the most dangerous version of the man she has ever encountered.

"I should warn you," he begins, sliding a tumbler of scotch towards her at such a speed, she's only able to catch it because she is in fight mode. His impressed look shouldn't have any effect on her whatsoever, but it does.

Caroline fights the urge to drain the glass in one go, refusing to give him the satisfaction of knowing he's getting to her.

If possible, his smirk widens as he warns her.

"I'm not going to turn it back on just because you ask me to."

"Oh really?" She asks, making sure there's the right amount of incredulity in her voice.

"Don't play dumb, Caroline. It doesn't suit you." His tone is colder now, more detached, but it also sounds rehearsed, as if he's spent decades perfecting the voice of the Big Bad Wolf.

This observation reminds her of why he turned off his humanity in the first place and a subsequent bout of guilt hits her. Perhaps if she would have stayed, if she hadn't left New Orleans when he was so clearly in need of her presence.

But no.

It's not her fault he turned it off, he's a thousand year old vampire in full control of his decisions, (including concealing the impending birth of his child from her).

While she's had plenty of time to heal over that particular discovery, it does not mean she has fully forgiven him. The ironic thing about immortality is that when one has nothing but time on her side, certain wounds take longer to heal.

"My dear sister messaged you for a reason. She and Elijah are so damn hopeful that you'll be the answer to their prayers," Klaus scoffs at this, grabbing the bottle to refill both their glasses.

Caroline doesn't stop him; it's apparent now that he's had his switch flipped for quite some time (decades even) and has absolutely no desire to reunite with his humanity.

"And you are of a different opinion?"

He turns to her then, that empty gaze studying her critically for a moment, before his lips dissolve into a leering smile, "you're good sweetheart, but you're not _that_ good."

The glass nearly cracks under the pressure of her tightened grasp but other than that, Caroline gives him no other indication of her desire to jam something sharp and wooden through his chest for that lascivious comment.

"Understood." She replies coolly before taking another drink, "so why did you come here then?"

This time, the calculating glare comes from her, and she holds it for as long as he lets her, hoping she can dig _something_, _anything_ out of him. There has to be something in him, a flicker of some emotion that made him seek her out, otherwise it doesn't make sense.

Why come find her? Why now?

They stare at each other for a long time, and with every passing second, Caroline starts to lose hope. It's unsettling how he looks exactly the same yet so very different, the same slightly tousled light hair, the same defined jaw dotted with stubble, the full red lips, and those damn necklaces peeking out from underneath the collar of some shirt that's currently in style.

And it strikes her so suddenly and so intensely how much she has missed him that Caroline almost doesn't catch the subtle change in his expression. The barely imperceptible softening in his eyes makes her finally pinpoint exactly what it is that differentiates him from other vampires who have flipped the switch.

Klaus doesn't _want_ this. A part of him, no matter how small, is fighting against this.

This knowledge gives her clarity, reassurance that on some level she can help him fight this and be successful, but only with the right plan.

"I got bored." He shrugs nonchalantly, "there is only so much fun to be had stateside before you realize there is a whole world at your disposal across the pond. You seem to have caught on to that rather splendidly, my dear."

His compliment speaks volumes, confirms that even without his humanity, Klaus is still very much partial towards her.

Somehow it feels like they're finally on a level playing field, even if she knows that means next to nothing where Klaus is concerned.

"I don't believe you." She narrows her eyes purposefully, bringing the scotch to her lips without looking away from him.

His expression changes to something unreadable but Caroline doesn't miss his gaze growing darker. Still for some reason it doesn't scare her like it would have before his compliment.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking that I _care_ if you believe me or not."

But she_ doesn't_ believe him. It's not boredom that brought him here. Especially not when his own sister had assumed he would come to find her.

"You not caring, Klaus, doesn't make it any less true." She counters, channeling that inner Caroline that used to bring teenage rivals down to their knees with just the look in her eye and a flip of her hair.

He stares at her in silence for just a moment, before letting out an uncharacteristically loud laugh. It's then that the first signs of his inebriation actually come through and a part of her wants to laugh with him. But a bigger part aches for him, _physically _aches.

He's so close to his breaking point; she can literally picture him with one foot off the cliff, balancing on the precipice.

She doesn't want to think about what that implies for why he's here. In truth she may never know his real reason for finding her after so many years without his humanity. Instead, Caroline takes a healthy swallow from her glass, summoning all the liquid courage she can get, before fixing him with a challenging stare again.

"Prove it."

"I'm sorry, love?" He raises an eyebrow at her, acting as though she's so insignificant that he doesn't bother allotting her a moment of his attention even though they're the only two people in the bar.

Caroline wonders if he even realizes that he's playing right into her trap.

She leans closer to him, sliding to the edge of her stool as her knees part to accommodate his. She watches as he tracks the movement of her thighs, bare skin sliding against his clothed legs. At his reaction, Caroline mentally pats herself on the back for choosing a short dress to wear that morning.

"I said, prove that the only reason you have come to find me is out of sheer boredom." Her voice drops an octave on purpose, hand sliding across the bar closer to his forearm, brushing against the soft fabric of his shirt, but just barely.

As if to show dominance, Klaus unexpectedly slides his hand high up her thigh, knuckles skimming the hem of her dress but not pushing it further up as she expects. It feels incredible anyway, and Caroline has to consciously remind herself not to get lost in the sensation of his cool fingers on her heated skin.

"Oh yeah? And how do you want me to do that, sweetheart?" She doesn't realize how close he actually is until she feels his breath on her cheek. The proximity works in her favor though and she leans back just enough to look him squarely in the eye.

"Kiss me."

This time she is prepared for the flash of surprise in his eyes but not quite so for the subsequent burst of heat in her belly. It's Klaus who leans back this time, but only a fraction and only, she is sure, to give her a moment to absorb the enormity of what she's requesting.

Still, the silence gives Caroline a moment to gather her thoughts, to remind herself of the end. With a flirtatious smile, she leans forward.

"What's the matter? Is the Big Bad Wolf afraid of little Red Riding Hood?"

In a flash, she finds herself pressed up against the opposite wall of the bar, a little winded but still on high alert, not fully surprised by Klaus' impulsivity. However, that doesn't last long, for a second later, she becomes fully aware of both their proximity and the dangerous glint in his eye.

A wave of dread nearly cripples her as realization dawns. Her plan might actually work but in order for it to happen, she has to…she has to give in.

Swallowing back the last trace of hesitation, she meets his gaze head on, hoping that he doesn't see right through her, doesn't feel out her true motives. When all she sees staring back at her are pools of darkened lust, she realizes that perhaps him not caring is what will actually make this work.

It also saddens her, because she knows it as surely as she knows that the sky is blue that Klaus with his humanity intact would question her motives the _second_ she asked him to kiss her. Hell he'd probably anticipate her inquiry and give her ten million reasons why she wasn't ready for this step.

And that is exactly why she has to do this. She cannot allow him to succumb to this shriveled up existence for eternity, not when he is doing it out of guilt and grief, and especially not when they have yet to see the world together…

The last thought enters her mind unbidden and she works hard to push it away, which isn't a problem with the growing distraction that Klaus is presenting.

"What's the matter, love?" He murmurs knowingly, fully aware of the effect he's having on her, "having second thoughts?"

He says this in a tone that absolutely infuriates her and it's not difficult to play the part of an irritated and frustrated Caroline.

"Absolutely not," She snaps back, grabbing the back of his neck roughly as if to prove a point.

"So what are you waiting for?"

If possible, his eyes darken even further and his body goes completely rigid, as if preparing for an attack. Caroline can't help but feel like vulnerable prey at the moment.

But she has no time to contemplate her position as he leans forward, his breath brushing the corner of her mouth as he stares at her almost indulgently, "don't say I didn't warn you, sweetheart."

And then he dives in…literally.

His kiss is scorching, sending jolts of liquid fire spiraling through her veins. It feels like she's just found shelter from a raging snowstorm and hadn't even realized how _cold_ she was. When his tongue traces her lower lip, seeking entrance into her mouth, the moan that leaves her throat sounds foreign to her ear. The throb of arousal growing deep within her, however, is unmistakable and she finds herself giving in, losing focus.

Especially when one of his hands slides down, gripping the skin of her bare thigh again, but this time taking it one step further and wrapping it around his waist, leaving her completely exposed.

His assault on her mouth doesn't waver, even with his hands wreaking havoc on the rest of her body. She is nearly losing her battle with self control. The part of her that's so completely enamored by him, that has wondered _for decades_ what it would be like to give into her attraction for Klaus nearly takes over.

But then…

The heat generated between them suddenly becomes stifling. A beat of panic begins to drum inside her as she feels his grip on her thigh tighten to an almost bruising degree. She can barely breathe out his name in warning as his lips drag possessively across her jaw and to her throat. If Caroline had a pulse, she knew it would be throbbing in protest against his mouth. But as it stands, all she can do is grip his shoulders, using every ounce of her strength to snap him out of his reverie.

She is, however, no match for him, especially not when he is nearly mad with abandon. Physically, he puts everything of himself into their embrace, smothering every inch of her body but it's without regard, because he isn't emotionally invested at all. She's just a plaything to him and though she anticipated this, it still hurts...hurts so fucking much.

But if there's anything Caroline has learned over the decades, it's that she will never _not _be a fighter. She's simply not programmed to be a victim anymore, not since Mystic Falls, since Silas. She made a promise to herself then that she would _never_ be a victim again and this is no exception.

The thought fills her with adrenaline and before she knows it, she's digging her foot into the side of his hip and shoving him with all her might. Klaus stumbles back quite a few feet. It looks like she literally knocked him off balance as he stares in bewilderment, breathing heavily.

For a moment, she yearns for the return of his body, but it's overshadowed by the immense relief running through her.

It nearly numbs her, but not enough, because suddenly she feels it.

The dull throb of pain at the base of her neck and the accompanying lightheadedness can only mean one thing.

She succeeded.

For the first time in years, Caroline cannot quite decipher how she actually feels. The surge of guilt is now dueling with a sick sense of triumph. A hint of self-preservation kicks in but it's not enough to stave off the sudden ache in her heart as she finally gathers herself and chances a look at the man in front of her.

If she's fighting an internal battle with her emotions, then Klaus looks like he's in the middle of a war and one in which he can't make sense of anything. At least he's at least feeling _something. _The relief is palpable. She's done it; she's forced him to confront his humanity instead of escaping it.

Still, Caroline isn't sure whether the impending tears stem from sadness or joy. Shutting her eyes, she leans against the wall, working on blocking out the discomfort.

Without sight, her other senses are amplified and she can hear his heavy breathing, can feel his shock and profound rage, and when she runs her tongue over her lips, she can taste him.

The sudden burst of arousal snaps her eyes wide open and she is confronted with the sight of him.

"What have you done?" He whispers, and his accusation is clear, but the resignation in his tone betrays just how exhausted he actually is. How much of a toll _fighting_ his humanity has taken on him.

The validation Caroline feels is almost like an antidote to the symptoms of a werewolf bite.

"I did what needed to be done to get your stubborn ass to snap the hell out of this."

She refuses to feel guilty for this and though judging by how truly angry he is, there will be hell to pay, she doesn't care. This is for his own good damn it, and it's about time the Original Big Fucking Bad accepted help from someone else.

Klaus narrows his eyes at her, hands curling into fists at his sides as a myriad of emotions flashes across his face. She can see him battling with himself, slowly getting used to having to navigate through the mess of emotions to find logic.

He's getting used to _feeling_ again.

Well good. He doesn't get to turn it off, get a free pass just because he has suffered loss. He doesn't get to be that selfish, not when they have all dealt with it.

After all, Caroline has never turned her humanity off. Not when she discovered that her oldest friend sacrificed herself to resurrect the boy she loved; not when she realized that for months, her Stefan was drowning at the bottom of a river while the rest of them thought he was being a major jackass, because he lost the girl to his brother. And she didn't even turn her humanity off when she realized that with Klaus' permission or not, Tyler was never coming back.

She hasn't thought about any of this in years, had assumed these wounds to be healed, and now that she confronts them, the tears finally fall. The tight rope of control she's been walking ever since she got that text from Rebekah finally snaps. But Caroline refuses to give Klaus the benefit of seeing her crumble, so she angrily wipes her eyes and braces for a verbal attack; ready to defend herself.

However, she doesn't get a chance to. In a flash, Klaus is besides her once more, the sleeve of his jacket rolled up, as he braces himself against the wall and brings his exposed wrist to her lips.

"Drink." He orders, dark eyes blazing, breathing barely controlled as he reigns in his anger.

"Now." He adds menacingly, and she has the nerve to peer at him almost apologetically from beneath her lashes, as she carefully takes his wrist.

She sees his gaze softening as the spicy and sweet taste of his blood fills her senses; and she can't help but think that this is a hundred times more intimate (and arousing) than the violent groping that transpired just minutes earlier.

Caroline doesn't stop even when she's had her fill, treasuring this moment between them and committing everything to memory. Cataloguing the way he tastes, the way he smells, the way she can _feel_ him vibrate with anger.

Selfishly, she takes everything that he gives her, trying to fill the chasm his inevitable departure will leave.

He must be thinking the same (or at least she wishes so) because even though he unexpectedly rips his wrist away from her, Klaus draws her into his arms. Caroline doesn't fight him, isn't really sure which one of them needs this more. Her guard comes down and she wraps her arms around him, holding on tightly as his cheek presses to the side of her head.

She's so lost in him, in the comfort he provides, that she doesn't even realize he's speaking until he's tearing away from her, hands on her shoulders as he searches for confirmation.

_"Don't ever do that again, not for anyone, especially not for me."_

"Promise me." He grits through his teeth, grip on her shoulder tightening as if he can will it into her, "promise me, Caroline."

It's the way he says her name that wakes her from her daze, prompting her to nod her head, even when she's burning inside, anger simmering at his audacity. He has no right asking her to promise him anything, not when he broke his.

"Say it." He demands anyway, because that's who Klaus is. He takes what he wants without regard for anyone or anything.

That's ultimately what makes her acquiesce, because at least _that_ Klaus is back, hopefully all the good parts with the bad.

"I promise."

When Caroline dares to look at him again, the flicker of gratitude in his eyes is unmistakable, but in a flash he's gone and she knows that image will haunt her until the next time she sees him.

xxx


	3. February 2065

**Old Love**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, title inspired by Eric Clapton's song of the same name.

Rating: M

Spoiler: 4.24

A/N: Dear lovely readers, thank you for the amazing feedback. I had planned to put this part up way earlier but as such, real life rudely interrupts in the most unexpected way possible sometimes and I had to put this on the back burner for a week or so. I'm back, however, and looking forward to concluding this story. There are three more parts after this and I hope you enjoy reading this one. Thank you to my beta, Cathy, who does a great job keeping me in check :).

xxx

"_To design the future effectively, you must first let go of your past."  
-Charles J. Givens (American author)_

xxx

**_February 2065_**

**Sao Paulo**

2064 is a decidedly crappy year for her.

Sometime in March, she gets a text message from Elijah that simply says:_"whatever you did, thank you."_

Her immediate thought is to change her number, but that would be fruitless considering they're Originals and have proven time and again that when they need to, they will find her, even after decades of zero contact.

So instead, Caroline decides to turn her phone off and focus on taking in the rest of the lovely afternoon at this charming little teahouse she found purely by accident on the outskirts of Kyoto. Unfortunately, her mother, who sits across the table, assesses her with skeptical eyes while sipping gingerly from a cup of jasmine green.

"Who was that?"

"No one." Caroline replies nonchalantly, hoping her mother will let it go, but of course she isn't that lucky.

"You know, sweetie, you may outlive me for centuries to come, but in the present moment, I am the older and wiser one, so I suggest you tell me what's going on and let me help you."

The unspoken "while I'm still around to do that" hangs heavy between them. However, the sight of her mother's frail, age-spotted hand landing on top of hers reminds Caroline of how fleeting their time together is. As such, she refuses to burden her mother with all this supernatural nonsense.

It's only months later, September 26th to be exact, that Caroline finally breaks down and tells Liz everything. She talks for so long she isn't even sure her mother, bed-ridden from a terrible bout of pneumonia, can absorb all of it.

By the time she's finished retelling everything down to Klaus' visit to Berlin, tears are streaming down her face. The only thing that grounds her, that helps her overcome all these old feelings that Elijah's text has reawakened is her mother's frail touch and soothing voice.

Her mother's last words stay with her for months to come.

Caroline doesn't understand their significance until she stands in the familiar cemetery on a cold autumn morning in her hometown, watching her mother's coffin being lowered into the ground.

Stefan was considerate enough to come up with cover stories for all of them, so they stand openly amidst the crowd of mourners. She looks around and sees the pieces of her inner circle coming together: Stefan and Elena flank her on both sides, with Damon respectfully just off to the side, even though she considers him now as much a part of her family as his younger brother.

Jeremy and Matt and even Tyler stand with their respective families just behind her and when she ventures a glance over her shoulder, Caroline swears she can see Bonnie Bennett, in all her 17 year old glory, smiling wanly at her from a distance.

The observation brings tears to her eyes. She knows that even with her mother gone, she still has family…will always have family around her.

"_Even with eternity, darling, life is still too short to spend alone."_

Still, it isn't until later that night, when she trudges up the steps to her childhood home that Caroline has to fully confront the meaning behind those words. The floral arrangement is breathtaking, a tasteful mix of red and pale pink roses, combined with carnations (her mother's favorite) and a new species of flower she can't identify.

It sits innocently at her doorstep and Caroline has the strongest urge to fling it aside, destroy its beauty. Instead she composes herself and carries the basket inside, not even bothering to locate a card because she knows exactly who sent the lavish bouquet.

The gesture makes her angry. If he cared enough to send her flowers, then why wasn't he here? Why couldn't _he _be there for _her_ in her moment of need like she had been there for him?

The thought makes her hurt like she hasn't in decades. Her mother's death is a blow, but in true Caroline fashion she has been preparing for it for the last decade that they spent traveling together.

But this…this just makes her feel like she's been cast aside by the only person who feels like a constant in her life; despite the turns their relationship has taken over the years. This revelation in turn makes her so livid, she nearly punches a wall in her childhood bedroom.

She's so freaking tired of living like this, handicapped by these stupid feelings towards a stupid man who for all his thousand years on earth, doesn't have the fucking decency to even call her when he finds out her mother has passed away.

No, he sends fucking flowers.

Well fuck him, she thinks, as she repacks her suitcase and throws it in the back of her rental.

She flees Mystic Falls that night without telling anyone where she's going; she isn't normally this impulsive, but she needs this for herself.

She's close to losing it, close to turning _it off_ and if there's one thing Caroline Forbes has never been, it's a hypocrite and she's not about to start right after she buried her mother.

Her friends, her inner circle, of course try to find her. First it's Elena, who is easy to spot in a crowd of Scandinavians, then Stefan, who makes the mistake of checking into the same hotel he always stays at when visiting Luxembourg.

Even Tyler, who is much more difficult to evade considering he has legions of wolves on the look-out for her, manages to slip up when she picks up his scent at a farmer's market in Argentina. He may have legions, but she's been a vampire for half a century now and she knows how to hide.

It's no surprise then that it's Damon who finds her in some dingy dive bar in Chile one December evening. She's doing a body shot off some cute but faceless teenager when she spots the older Salvatore across the bar. She is drunk enough to throw a litany of obscenities at him as he toasts her with his beer, but one look at him and the words die on her lips.

Beneath his signature smirk is the same weariness she sees in the mirror each morning, and she promises herself that the second she's sober enough she will call her oldest living friend in the whole wide world and tell her to make up her freaking mind about which of the Salvatore brothers she wants.

She loves Elena dearly, but becoming a vampire only amplified her indecisiveness and it seems that in this decade, she prefers the younger Salvatore to the older. Caroline would give her a piece of her mind, but she's been busy in the last half century, what with showing her ageing mother the world and crossing paths with he who shall not be named.

So when Damon saunters up to her and greets her with his standard, "What's up, Blondie?" the familiarity is so comforting, so terribly necessary, that instead of sending him away, Caroline hands him a tequila shot.

Just like that she's not alone anymore.

They explore South America together, covering the whole of Chile and Argentina before making their way back up through Bolivia to Brazil. It's easy with Damon because she has no danger of falling for him (his treatment of her when she was human is something she has forgiven but will never forget.)

Besides, he's so in love with Elena, it's almost pathetic.

Best of all, Damon doesn't make her discuss her feelings toward a certain somebody, which pretty much makes him the perfect partner in crime.

That and his seemingly endless knowledge of decent watering holes.

But eventually, like all good partnerships, hers and Damon's comes to an end.

One night after they've just raided a blood bank (more like a semi-unsanitary clinic) in downtown Rio, Damon tells her that he got a call from Elena that morning. Apparently, she and Stefan have been keeping an eye on Mystic Falls in the last few months and there is a potential young vampire problem forming in the city. He will leave the following morning.

Caroline insists she go with him, but Damon refuses. He doesn't placate her or provide her with a list of reasons to assuage her guilt (like Stefan or Elena probably would). Instead he tells her that that town has sucked her back in more times than is necessary and unlike him, she has no reason to go back there.

In turn, she doesn't call him out on his true motivation for returning…love is something even centuries-old vampires cannot shake, it seems. It's also true that Mystic Falls truly stopped being her home when her mother died and going back there would only set her back, so she doesn't fight him. At the same time, she is genuinely sad to see Damon go and has no qualms telling him so the next morning.

He doesn't hug her or throw some sentiment back at her, because it's not his style. Instead, he swings the duffle over his shoulder and winks at her as he slides into the back of the cab.

"Something tells me you won't be alone for too long, Blondie. Send me a postcard, will ya?"

And then he's gone. She scowls at his words regardless. It's so typically infuriating of him to leave her hanging with such a loaded statement. It also reminds her too much of another equally (if not more) temperamental man and she packs her bags that same night, buying a one-way bus ticket out of Rio.

Fully aware that she's running and fully aware that she doesn't care.

(well sort of)

She rings in the New Year in a crowd of people popping champagne bottles and screaming at the fireworks exploding in downtown Sao Paulo. When the clock strikes midnight, she promises herself that 2065 will shape up to be a much better year than 2064.

And being in Brazil certainly doesn't disappoint.

It's not her first time in the city, so she trades in all the touristy attractions for the hidden gems. She spends time roaming the various city parks, darting in and out of churches, and scouting the street fairs to add to her growing collection of rosaries.

Despite her desire to stay away from the crowd, however, there is one event she cannot miss: the annual Carnival that takes the entire city by storm every February. That's how Caroline finds herself dancing the samba with a very talented and _very_ sexy Brazilian in the middle of the street while everything and everyone around her pulsates with music.

Abruptly, the fast paced beat changes to something slower, more suggestive, and Caroline welcomes the shift in stride, tilting her hips back just enough to drive the guy dancing behind her a little mad. She can feel his arousal, can smell him everywhere around her, and the air, charged with electricity, practically begins to sizzle as she tilts her head back just enough to skim her lips across his jaw.

Of course, before he can lean forward and properly kiss her like she knows he wants to, a sudden change in the air halts both their movements. Before Caroline can really assess the situation, she feels the tug on her wrist and that smooth, low voice breaking through her alcohol-induced haze.

"Mind if I steal your lovely partner, mate?"

The way he doesn't even address her even though she's standing _right there_ trumps any relief she may feel at the physical confirmation that he is seemingly back to normal, humanity and all.

Instead, Caroline feels a surge of anger and frustration so powerful, she rips her wrist from Klaus' grasp and puts herself between him and the now bewildered man staring at them both in confusion.

"Yes, he does." She snaps at the hybrid, trying to ignore the way his eyes positively alight as he appraises her.

Sometimes, she thinks her feelings are just out to sabotage her, because the moment she drinks him in…all of him, from the tips of his curls to the trademark steel toed boots he has likely worn for decades, the anger inside her dissolves, replaced by a warmth and comfort she can't quite understand.

In that moment, she can't help but curse Damon Salvatore and his foreshadowing words. She braces herself for an attack regardless, ready to fight Klaus.

But he surprises her; like she wasn't sure he was capable of doing anymore.

"Very well," Klaus exhales, as though in defeat, "I'm sticking around for a few days. I'll text you my address in case you have a change of mind."

Caroline already feels like she's losing resolve, so of course the bastard has to add his infuriating smile to the mix and compliment her, "it's good to see the years haven't diminished you in any way, Caroline."

The subtle allusion to her freaking light makes her want to tear her hair out, but she simply can't help herself. As much as she doesn't want to give into him, not when he swooped into her life with such a blasé attitude and interrupted a perfectly good dance with an above average dance partner, she calls to him before he can disappear into the crowd.

The genuine delight on his face when he turns around disables the last of her defenses and Caroline stomps towards him resolutely; faceless dance partner long forgotten as the hybrid yet again consumes all her senses.

She can't help feeling bitter at her own lack of will power when it comes to him, so she grasps him a little too roughly by his jacket sleeve and pulls him in the direction she wants.

"Come on, my apartment is this way," she explains through gritted teeth as she weaves them through the crowd. At least if they're going to talk, they're going to do it on her terms and on her turf.

He owes her that much.

xxx

As soon as they enter her distinctly small studio apartment, she is prepared for his comments.

While he takes in the cramped surroundings, she can't help but scowl at him, waiting for the inevitable criticism.

"This isn't your typical dwelling." He assesses finally, but there's no real judgment in his voice. It irks Caroline anyway, especially since he presumes to know what kind of _dwelling_ she prefers.

"Extravagance doesn't exactly blend in, in a city like this." She explains, picking the remains of the flower wreath out of her hair, a physical reminder of the carefree abandon she felt earlier in the day.

She sees him nod in affirmation and can't help but roll her eyes. He has no right to make her feel insecure about where she decides to live; it's not like she has a shortage of beautiful properties scattered all over the world. She even paid for a large portion of them herself, no compulsion necessary, thank you very much.

Removing the last of flowers from her curls, she whips around and looks at him with purpose.

"You know I've had a monumentally crappy few months and I'd really appreciate if you didn't beat around the bush and just told me why you're here."

Klaus pauses then, fingers tangled in one of the beaded necklaces hanging from her vanity table. Seeing him so comfortable around her things, in her sanctuary, sends a jolt of warmth through her. The way his eyes settle on hers, so soft and full of empathy starts to chip away at her defenses and she takes a step back as he approaches her.

"I know. I heard about your mother…I'm sorry, Caroline."

Then the fury returns with a vengeance, because he has absolutely no right to even mention her mother.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are," she can't conceal her bitterness, "your flowers truly conveyed how broken up you were over it." She adds sarcastically; then turns around because she can't bear to look at him.

For the last few months, she's done a fantastic job of living in denial, convincing herself that she had made peace with her mother's death even before it happened...but now, she wonders whether this was the rude awakening meant to force her to address the fact that she really isn't over anything.

"I would have come to the funeral, but I…couldn't."

Caroline can feel his presence behind her, knows he's now substantially closer to her. So she doesn't turn around, for fear that seeing the regret in his eyes, so easily betrayed in his voice will make her do something _she _will regret later.

Anger is a much safer route to take.

"Oh yeah? When was the last time you _couldn't _do something? Just admit it. You didn't _care_ enough to show up."

With these words, she finally faces him and seeing him so visibly frustrated, more than a flicker of regret swimming in his eyes, gives her satisfaction.

Good.

He _should_ regret it; he should feel the maximum amount of guilt possible.

"Now, love, you know that's not true. I wanted to be there but Stefan told me to stay away, that it wouldn't be good for you. Upon seeing you, begrudgingly I have to admit that he was indeed right."

"Stefan? What the hell does Stefan have to do with this?"

She's so close to losing it now, her grip on the kitchen table nearly splinters the wood. How dare he bring other people into this? How dare he contrive some outlandish lie to place the blame elsewhere?

"Well, he's my, what do you call it, 'sober sponsor,' if I remember the term correctly?"

Caroline doesn't even react to the slight smugness on his face. Instead, all she can think about is how this entire time that she was so angry and bitter about his absence, so hurt that he could never just be there when she needed him, that entire time he was going through a personal hell of his own. The mix of relief and guilt nearly cripples her and Caroline leans against the table, staring at him with wide, unblinking eyes as the pieces all come together.

"Yes, it is miraculous isn't it," Klaus muses, now only a few inches away from her, "but even I sometimes have to ask for help and since I couldn't ask you, who better than the vampire who has turned off his humanity not once but twice."

Once Caroline processes exactly what he is saying, something about the situation becomes undeniably humorous and she can't help the laugh that escapes.

"So let me get this straight. You, Klaus, the Big Bad Original Hybrid, who can barely trust his own siblings, asked Stefan Salvatore of all vampires to help you recuperate after flipping the switch back on?"

When she actually confirms this, Caroline is glad she is laughing, because if not, she might actually cry and she's wasted enough tears on this man.

Klaus apparently doesn't find the concept as amusing because he glowers down at her, his signature smirk replaced by pursed lips and narrowed eyes.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, sweetheart."

And it shouldn't feel so good to hear him call her that again.

"And after what I did to you," his voice actually drops an octave and Caroline shivers as he reaches out and fingers a loose curl, "I deemed it a desperate time indeed."

For the first time in their entire exchange, she is rendered truly speechless, both by his words and by the intensity in his eyes. It brings to the forefront all the memories she's fought so hard to put away, lock in a box and shove to the corner of her mind. It also makes her feel incredibly weak.

As glad as she is that for all intents and purposes, the hybrid is back to his old humanity-intact self, she instantly feels suffocated by his presence, by the onslaught of emotions he evokes.

Begrudgingly, Klaus steps back, giving her a moment as he surveys the room again, smiling fondly at the neatly folded stack of clothes on her perfectly made bed.

And even though Caroline does need space, probably an entire continent's worth to fully understand what the hell is going on now, the adoration so openly displayed in his expression sparks something within her.

She acts on impulse then and before either of them can register what's happening, she launches towards him, arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders.

Klaus stands stiff, unmoving, but Caroline doesn't care. For one glorious, unguarded moment, she feels completely at peace. Every bit of anxiety and grief she has felt in the last year, ever since that text from Elijah, ever since her mother's health began to drastically decline, fades.

And greedily, Caroline hangs onto this respite, focusing on the fact that Klaus is safe, that he's okay that her sacrifice back in Berlin hasn't been in vain.

The revelation brings a smile to her face and she doesn't feel ashamed in her vulnerability, in her desire to be close to him, as close as possible. As much as she has fought these feelings for the better part of a half-century, her mother's words forced her to snap out of denial and slowly begin to accept that she can't control her heart.

Besides, eternity is indeed too short a time to spend alone.

So deeply ensconced in her own thoughts, Caroline doesn't notice how carefully Klaus settles his hands on her back, pulling her flush against him but ever so slowly; as if he is afraid that any wrong move on his part would cause her to move away.

The warmth she feels from his embrace, however, is inescapable and she fists the material of his jacket as she presses her cheek against the warm skin of his throat.

"I am so glad you're okay." She whispers, and the way he tenses in her arms broadens her smile. It's good to know she's not alone in this; that he is just as affected by this slow burn between them.

Emphasis on the slow and the _burn._

Caroline can't quite pinpoint the moment at which the warmth inside her morphs into a fire, arousal sending tingles all the way to her toes. She chances a look at Klaus, and the way his jaw sets once again confirms that she is not alone in this.

It also prompts her to put some distance between them, because they both know this is a step that neither of them is quite ready for, at least not in a way that would lead to any longevity. She is still, begrudgingly, grieving her mother...and Klaus, well, the way his tiniest movements betray his tenuous grip on control signals that he's not quite himself yet.

It's almost amusing how much she yearns for him to revert back to who he used to be, to regain everything that the switch took from him, good and bad. She figures, though, that the experience has altered him permanently, and seeing him now, not hiding behind his arrogance or holier than thou attitude, Caroline wonders if perhaps she will like this version of him better.

Klaus doesn't let her go too far, trailing a path across her cheek with his thumb.

"What you did for me," he whispers almost reverently, "I could never repay."

She starts to protest, but he halts her, tracing her lower lip.

"You pulled me out of the darkness, Caroline. You gave me my life back."

If there had ever been any doubt as to how he felt for her, then the way he talks to her now, the way he says her name, and the look of utter devotion on his face dispel any thought to the contrary. Caroline is certain that if she still had a beating heart, it would be the only sound either of them would hear at this moment.

As it stands, however, there is only silence and it somehow only amplifies the intensity of his gaze upon her; it should make her squirm, but it doesn't. She vaguely remembers how being the sole focus of Klaus' attention used to make her both uncomfortable and elated...now there's no trace of discomfort, only warmth...only security, and it makes her nearly lightheaded.

"And I think it's time that I gave you, your life back."

The dizzying feeling gives way to confusion and it must reflect on her face because Klaus chuckles at her reaction, eyes softening just slightly as he rubs his thumb back and forth across her jaw.

As if he can't get enough.

"I know you haven't truly lived, not since the last time we saw each other. You've simply existed looking over your shoulder from city to city, wondering when I would show up, when the rug would be pulled from beneath you...and then your mother."

Caroline wants to argue with him but can't find it in herself to disagree, because everything that he says is true. Even though she doesn't want to hurt him by admitting that, she doesn't want to lie either. So instead, she prods him to clarify.

"What are you saying, Klaus?"

"I'm saying that you don't have to run anymore." He starts, voice rising just slightly as if his own plan is starting to sound unattractive to his ears. The warring emotions on his face confuse her, but she powers through, trying to reign in her anxiety and hear him out.

"I know I have no right to ask you to promise me anything but I am going to, and in turn I will promise something to you."

She is getting impatient, wanting him to get to the point, but she knows it's also not his style, that after decades of not seeing her, not being near her, he wants to stretch out their moments together. Intuitively, she knows he's not going to stick around and for some reason, she is okay with it. She knows it's the right thing for them right now, even if the impending separation is already stinging her.

"I am going back to New Orleans tonight. Tensions have only escalated since I've been away and I refuse to let Marcel destroy what is left of my home. I need to reclaim what is mine. I need to make sure there is a future for my family in New Orleans."

She wants to argue with him again, protest this silly, overrated notion of his that he has to execute power to get what he wants. But she has heard things, rumors in the supernatural community that a dangerous vampire is indeed wreaking havoc in the States, trying to extend his power across the entirety of the South and that he must be stopped.

If there is anyone who can do it, it's Klaus, so she doesn't fight him on it; especially not when she has the acute feeling that he feels somehow responsible for the damage New Orleans has endured in his absence.

A part of her still feels jilted somehow, like she isn't important enough for him to even spend a little bit of time with her. After all, a few months is the equivalent of a few seconds when you have all of eternity. These conflicting thoughts leave her exhausted and resigned.

"I get it, Klaus. I really do, but I don't see what that has to do with me, or why you came here."

The look he gives her doesn't make sense until he speaks again, this time engulfing her entire cheek in his palm. An action he wouldn't have dared allow himself the pleasure of even a decade ago, at least not after Berlin.

"Being that I am completely and utterly in love with you makes you a liability, so while I handle this pesky business in Louisiana, I need you to promise me that you'll stay as far away from New Orleans and Mystic Falls as possible. At least until I get Marcel to see things my way."

Every word after the admission of his feelings goes completely over her head, and Caroline can't even wrap her mind around what she has just heard, let alone agree to any promises.

Did he really just...?

The look on his face confirms that, yes he really did just admit that he's in love with her and that he's also waiting for her to freak out at any moment. This is the only thing that keeps Caroline tethered to control, keeps her from exploding on him like she wants to, so badly.

How dare he just drop a bomb like that on her and then ask her to stay away, away from her home for god knows how long? She ignores the fact that he's doing this for her protection, and that she really hasn't considered Mystic Falls home in nearly half a century, because he's not allowed to place demands on her, dictate her life to her like she's some...

God, she doesn't even know what.

Her mind is in such disarray, she barely absorbs his next words.

"In return, I promise to trust you enough to let you go. I won't keep tabs on you, I will not send anyone to spy on you, and I will not make contact with you unless you initiate it."

This throws her for an even bigger loop, but seeing his determination, Caroline slowly begins to understand his motive, piecing the puzzle together. His plan is actually quite brilliant and if she thought that even one part of it was disingenuous, she would kick his ass all the way back to wherever he came from. But she knows that he means it, means _all_ of it and the tightness in her throat only intensifies as tears rush to her eyes.

_He is in love with her. _

Somehow the fact that she's always known this doesn't diminish her elation. Maybe she _does_ like this honest, more open version of Klaus better.

Especially because she's certain that he doesn't expect her to say anything back. They both know that she's not ready, not in the slightest, despite how much she's missed him over the years and how important he is to her.

The revelation that he's a part of her inner circle shouldn't be so surprising but it is and she locks eyes with him, hoping that she can communicate everything she can't say...isn't ready to say.

The smile he grants her in turn lets her know that he indeed understands and that he does not mind saying goodbye now if it means they can reunite later. There's a certain peace about him, and for a brief moment Caroline wonders if confessing his feelings has unburdened him. She has the keen intuition that despite whatever darkness and danger Klaus will inevitably encounter in his quest to reclaim his city, it will not taint his soul, not like before.

"I realized that I never truly let you go and allowed you to explore the world. It wasn't Tyler or Mystic Falls that was holding you back, it was me."

She briefly considers arguing with him, but is too captivated by his words to actually interrupt, especially when he's looking at some unseen spot behind her, tears glistening in the corners of his vibrant eyes.

He needs to let this out.

"I let Elijah call you to New Orleans back then without any regard for your feelings, for the betrayal you must have felt at discovering Hayley's condition. Then Berlin...I now realize that I was wrong. It wasn't just you who wasn't ready for me, I wasn't ready either. But I am now."

She's so enamored by him, by his words and by their meaning that she doesn't notice how close they are until he's standing flush against her. Her curves mold to his sturdy frame as he rests both hands on her shoulders, right thumb running back and forth over the spot on her neck where his fatal bite had nearly killed her all those years ago.

When she doesn't say anything, he continues, this time lifting his eyes to hers, clarity setting them alight.

"I am ready now, and I will wait for you for as long as you need; this time without holding you back."

His confidence places just the tiniest bit of pressure on her but it's enough to fill Caroline with doubt.

What if she's never going to be ready? What if it's not so easy? And she can't help voicing her concern.

"What if...I mean, how can you be so sure?"

Old insecurities seep into her, that distant part of her that still remembers what it was like before she was turned, coming back to life.

Again, Klaus seems to know exactly what she's feeling and the imperceptible curl of his fingers through her hair immediately relaxes her.

"Because, love, I had lived for a very long time prior to setting foot back into Mystic Falls but the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were it for me. You were never just a first choice, sweetheart, you were _the only _choice. That's how I can be so sure."

This time, Caroline doesn't overthink it, knowing she'll have plenty of time later to revel in the depth of his confession.

"Okay," she hears herself agreeing, "I promise I'll stay away, at least until it's safe."

The smile Klaus gives her is contagious. Caroline finds herself smiling back even though this entire conversation has felt surreal, and is not at all what she had expected when he found her earlier. Klaus must sense her disorientation, because he pulls her into a short embrace, anchoring her back to reality with the feel and smell of him.

Both senses will inevitably linger in this apartment until she moves on.

"I'm glad you agree. Something tells me it would have been difficult to execute this without you on board."

The teasing tone injects some much needed levity into the moment, and Caroline finds herself rolling her eyes at him ruefully, already missing his arms around her as he reluctantly takes a few steps back.

"You know you can never win against me." She smiles back and his eyes darken just a bit, despite his obvious amusement.

"And it only took me fifty years to figure out." He admits affectionately, that self-deprecating tone so atypical coming from him.

Warmth blooms in her heart.

This entire conversation has been a glimpse into what she knows he's always been capable of becoming. Though she is sad to see him go so quickly, it leaves her with a renewed sense of strength, like maybe she can start to fully heal; can appreciate everything around her instead of constantly using it as an escape from all the heartache and pain she has suffered.

"Oh, there is one more thing,"

In a flash Klaus is besides her again, knuckles brushing against her chin, as he buries his hand wrist deep in her hair.

"Call me selfish, but I simply cannot let you go without leaving you with a much better memory than our last encounter."

Caroline can barely register what he is about to do before his lips are on hers, binding them together in the sweetest and most distracting way possible. She knows she should push him away but even she doesn't have that kind of self control. Instead, she parts her lips for him, angling her mouth just enough to elicit the moan emanating from deep within his throat.

Or is it hers?

At this point, she can't be sure of anything. All she wants to do is hold onto him and never let go.

Abruptly, Klaus breaks the kiss, darkened gaze betraying his own vie for control, and Caroline can't help smiling. A blush rises on her cheek as he traces her lower lip once again, his eyes giving her one last sweep.

And then he's gone in a flash, leaving her door swinging on its hinges.

Logically she should be pissed that he's left her like this. Completely unsure of how she will even go about diffusing all the verbal bombs he's dropped on her while her entire body is in a frenzy. But nothing about how she's feeling at the moment signals doubt, anger or regret.

The ball is in her court and she intends to take full advantage of it.

This time she won't simply wait until Klaus finds her again.

Next time, Caroline will be the one to find him.

But first things first.

She locates her phone at the bottom of her purse and dials a familiar number, waiting impatiently for it to ring.

When the other line picks up, she cuts past the greeting, there will be time for that later.

"Stefan Salvatore, you are in big trouble."

xxx


End file.
